The present invention relates in general to furnace and post combustion emission control technology, and in particular to a new and useful process of simultaneously reducing both SO.sub.X and NO.sub.X.
Selective non-catalytic reduction (SNCR) is known for controlling NO.sub.X by injecting ammonia in the furnace downstream of the combustion zone.
Limestone injection dry scrubbing (LIDS) is also known whereby SO.sub.X is reduced by injecting limestone or other sorbent in the furnace downstream of the combustion zone and by injecting a calcium-based sorbent into a dry scrubber system attached to the outlet of the furnace system. To date, these two techniques have never been combined nor have the advantages of their combination been described or suggested.